


Blackout Part 2

by yungidreamer



Series: Yungi Soulmates [9]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, Love Confessions, Quickies, Shower Sex, Sneaking Around, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungidreamer/pseuds/yungidreamer
Summary: A surprise guest arrives and the push to finals continues as the snow continues to fall. Everyone is feeling happy and fluffy and she and Mingi sneak off for a little stress relief quickie in the shower.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Reader, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Song Mingi/Reader
Series: Yungi Soulmates [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898728
Kudos: 11





	Blackout Part 2

The morning came, bringing with it a dim, milky light as the sun struggled to show itself through the still heavy cloud cover. Far too early on a Saturday for her taste, she was woken up by the sound of the doorbell ringing through the silence of the house. She tried to sit up, but was very firmly pinned down by the limbs of the boys sleeping to either side of her. When the doorbell rang a second time, she finally managed to struggle her way out of the tangle of limbs and throw on a t-shirt and someone’s discarded boxers and padded her way down the hallway, yawning and giving Hong Joong a little wave as she passed him, having poked his head out of the room at the sound.

“Who is it?” He asked, following her as she headed for the door.

“No idea,” she responded groggily. Too short to see through the peephole, she unlocked the door and peered through the crack to see who was there. Much to her surprise, the face that greeted her was that of San, standing among a flurry of snowflakes with a suitcase and wrapped up in his winter coat.

“San, what are you doing here?” She asked, bringing him inside and brushing the snow off his head and shoulders.

“Thanks to the storm school ended early for me and I didn’t want to go home yet,” San gave her a chagrined smile as he took off his boots and hung up his coat. “I tried calling you but...well you didn’t answer, so I called your dad. He said you would be here until later in the week and...I hope it’s okay that I came.”

“No, yeah, of course,” she shook her head, dismissing his fears. “How did you get here?”

“Bus,” He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “I just grabbed the first one I could take here. Since it is still snowing I didn’t want to risk being stuck at the dorms all alone so I grabbed one when I could. I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“It’s fine,” she yawned. “I just didn’t expect to be up this early. Everyone else is still sleeping.”

“I know,” he smiled, looking a little embarrassed to have bothered her. “It’s only eight.”

“How much sleep did you get?” She asked, seeing the dark smudges under his eyes.

“Not much,” He admitted, giving her a half grin.

“Let me make up the couch for you, while you introduce yourself to Hong Joong here,” she motioned in the direction of the other person in the room. Hong Joong looked surprised to have been addressed, seemingly happy to have been forgotten in the arrival of the new person.

“Hi, I’m San,” he stepped forward with a smile, extending a hand to the unfamiliar boy.

“Hong Joong,” the other boy returned the firm handshake. “So how do you know them?”

“I went to school with her and we went to the same summer camp for a couple of years,” San explained.

“Oh…Oh!” Hong Joong exclaimed. “You’re the kiss San!” He looked to her for confirmation, she gave a sort of cringing nod of confirmation.

“I’m the what now?” San blinked, looking between the two of them.

“I was telling them about that year at camp,” She sighed. “And Yunho was teasing Mingi about the canoe and then the truth or dare thing.”

“Ah, well I am way cooler than that story probably makes me sound.” San assured Hong Joong with a charming smile. Hong Joong laughed before giving him a wave and heading back down the hall to go back to bed. It was far too early with their late night studying, and it was the weekend, who wanted to be up this early on the weekend? She brought him a pillow and pulled out an extra blanket for him from the linen closet that he could use in addition to the throw on the back of the couch. San happily settled down in the murky light of the morning, perfectly happy to be going back to sleep for a few hours now that he was here.

She headed down the hall and went into the bedroom to find there was no space left for her in the bed. In her absence, the boys had somehow managed to both pull together into the gap she had left  _ and _ spread out across the rest of the bed. With a sigh she went back to the living room.

“Did you forget something?” San asked, when he saw her return.

“No space for me in the bed,” she explained as she crawled into the loveseat, using a little throw pillow under her head and the old quilt thrown over the back to cover herself.

“Did you need the couch?” San offered, pulling himself up onto his elbows.

“Nah,” She yawned, nestling herself down into the small space of the love seat. She was the only one in the house who could have possibly fit comfortably there so it was lucky that she was the one who needed it. Seeing her settling in comfortably, San lay back down and rolled on his side, letting his eyes close for just a little while longer.

***

Mingi knew something was off the moment he first groggily came to half consciousness as faint light streamed in through the sheer curtains. He opened his eyes to see Yunho’s sleeping face on the pillow near his. The boy's jaw was slack and half open, his breaths slow and even. He pulled out of his slack arms and rolled over, checking the bed for any signs of the other person who was supposed to be there. She was gone.

Rolling out of bed and slipping on a pair of sweatpants, Mingi headed down the hall to look for her. Behind his door he heard a faint moan and a happy giggle. A grin spread across his face, knowing exactly what was happening behind that door. For a second he paused, considering tapping on the door to let them know there was some lube in the night stand if they needed it, but decided it would probably ruin the mood if they knew someone had heard them. He continued his way through the house, looking for her. He got to the living room where he spotted her hair poking up out of the pile under the quilt on the loveseat.  _ How did she end up out here, _ he wondered, coming to his knees beside her.

Behind him he heard a low groan. He turned and finally noticed the other body on the couch and he suddenly realized there was one more body in the house that hadn’t been there last time he counted.

“Morning,” San said groggily, rubbing his eyes and half sitting up when he noticed Mingi kneeling on the carpet beside her.

“When did you get here?” Mingi asked softly, trying not to wake her up as he moved across the room to the couch where San lay.

“Early,” San chuckled, tired but feeling better than when he had arrived. “Sorry I didn’t give you any warning, but I only had her number.”

“And her phone has been off,” Mingi nodded. “What are you doing here?”

“My classes ended and I am avoiding going home,” San gave him a rueful smile, running his hands through his hair. “Power is out at my dorms, too. They were sending everyone home. I decided to come here instead. I called her dad and he said you guys were still here until Tuesday. I...I figured I could go back with you guys when you drive home.”

“That’s fine,” Mingi offered him a gummy grin. “Want to help me get the house warm and cozy?”

“Yeah sure, I’d love to help out,” San sat up, mostly still dressed, having only taken off when he needed to, to be comfortable before taking his morning nap.

“Let me get a shirt on and we can get some wood and start a fire.” Mingi stood up and started down the hall while San found his socks and slipped them back on. He folded the blankets he had used, laying them on the back of the couch, and tucked his pillow off to one side. Mingi returned, dressed in a turtleneck, and headed to the back door. San grabbed his boots from the front door and followed behind. In the bluish morning light, they walked back to the pile of wood against the fence near the back of the yard. They both filled their arms with wood and headed back inside.

They stacked the wood they got in the basket and in the nook built next to the fireplace to keep wood. With the wood gathered, Mingi set about cleaning out the ashes from yesterday and then lighting a new fire. She was brought to consciousness by the sound of the two boys preparing the house for the start of the day. With the extra few hours of sleep, this time she awoke feeling much more refreshed and ready to be a human being, and hopefully get another final or two out of the way.

The whole house was beginning to stir. Hwa and Yeo finally came out of their room, still dressed in their pajamas, arm in arm, looking very pleased with life. Hong Joong came shortly after, offering to help Seonghwa start breakfast for everyone, since it seemed to be next on the list. He found the brightest windowsill in the house and set his solar battery to charge, then headed into the kitchen.

“Do you mind if I put on a little music?” Hong Joong asked, remembering the radio he had brought with him.

“No, that would actually be nice,” Hwa noted, breaking eggs into a bowl in preparation to make some French toast. Hong Joong jogged down the hall to his room, pulling the radio out of his bag before heading back towards the kitchen. He ran into a groggy Yunho in the hall on his way back, catching something he grumbled about waking up alone.

With Yunho’s arrival in the living room, finally the whole house was up and about. He greeted San with surprise but gave him a welcoming hug when he found him crouched with Mingi near the fireplace as they worked on lighting the fire. He gave her a good morning kiss, then wandered into the kitchen to see what was happening there. 

It was bustling with energy and smelled like heaven. Seonghwa was standing at the stove making french toast and heating up some syrup while Yeosang hugged him from behind. Hong Joong was singing along with some song that was playing softly on the radio, having finished setting the table not long ago. The house was busy but everything looked like it was under control.

Waking up alone in bed was not how he had wanted to start his Saturday morning, so he decided to remedy that. Though Mingi was busy with the fire, last he had seen, she was still tucked in on the love seat, chatting with them as they worked. Walking into the living room, he lifted her into his arms before he stretched out on the love seat she had been occupying alone. With her in his lap, he wrapped both of them in the soft quilt she had still been keeping wrapped around herself. She happily settled in against his chest.

“Why weren’t you two there when I got up?” Yunho pouted against her ear as he held her.

“Well  _ I _ wasn’t there because when I had to get up to let San in this morning  _ you two _ took over the bed and I couldn’t get back in,” she pulled back enough to give him a look.

“Did we?” Yunho gave her a slightly ashamed look. “Sorry, love. When did he get here?”

“Eight,” she sighed, looking over at San and Mingi who had finally succeeded at lighting the kindling in the grate.

“I am sure San is very grateful that you got up to let him in,” Yunho hugged her closer. “Especially since it cost you your place in bed.”

“I am very grateful that I wasn’t left out in the snow,” San flashed them both a grin. “Thank you for welcoming me in from the storm.”

“Anytime,” She assured him.

“Come and get it!” Seonghwa called from the kitchen, placing a big plate of french toast in the middle of the table. Everyone gathered around the dining table, eagerly digging into the food. Seonghwa was pleased by the chorus of praise and sounds of happiness as people took their first bites. He loved cooking, especially when people told him how much they loved it.

Over breakfast, San introduced himself to everyone as more than just  _ the kiss guy _ from camp. Hong Joong was grateful to have someone else there who wasn’t part of a couple so he didn’t have to be the odd one out, always watching everyone else with their special someone to fawn over. Usually being single didn’t bother him. He loved his independence and the ability to, well, mostly do what he wanted, when he wanted. No one he had to call, or consider when he wanted to stay late, go on a trip, or even just be alone, he could be. But since Seonghwa had gone from  _ having a boyfriend _ to really  _ being part of a couple _ , Hong Joong suddenly has started to wonder if he was missing something.

When the dishes were done, everyone congregated in the living room again to make the best of the natural light while they could. Power was still out and snow was still falling steadily. It wasn’t as hard as it had been, but there was more than a foot in places where it hadn’t been plowed. The snow wasn’t a problem now, but it would be eventually when they had to try and drive back home for the holidays.

She decided she needed to call her parents and turned her phone on for the first time in days. The phone booted up and she checked the notifications she had. Missed calls from San, a text from her dad, an email from the school with final closure information which they had also gotten on the phone they had been keeping on. With nothing important, she dialed her dad’s phone.

“Hey kiddo,” he answered. “How are things down there?”

“They are okay,” she replied. “We’re still scheduled to try and drive home on Wednesday as long as it's safe. The only problem might be the snow.”

“Yeah we have snow coming down here, too,” He sighed. “The highways should be fine, they are keeping them pretty clear, for now at least. It’s the rest of the drive that might be the problem.”

“I know,” she acknowledged. “Yunho is a safe driver and we won’t go if it looks like we can’t make it home. I’m sure the storm will pass soon, though.”

“You guys are doing okay there?” Her dad probed.

“Yeah,” she assured him. “San arrived early this morning and we have some friends who have come to stay since we have a place to cook and lots of candles. It’s nice having people to study with and it’s as easy to cook for seven as it is for three.”

“Do you really have space for everyone there?” Her father sounded surprised.

“We are doubling up in the rooms and we have the living room,” she shrugged. “It isn’t a small house really.”

“Yeah, I guess,” he agreed. “Well, I’ll let you go and if I need to talk to you I’ll send you a text. Let us know when you are coming our way. Stay safe. And tell the boys we say hi.”

“Okay dad,” she promised before saying goodbye and turning off the phone again. With a sigh, she returned to the living room and settled back into the same space she had used yesterday, near her boys, and pulled out the material she needed to finish the final she had been working on yesterday. There wasn’t much left to do, then she could work on something else.

***

When dinner time finally arrived she was glad she could say she was done with two of her four finals but felt like her neck and shoulders were hard as rocks with the tension of studying along with the hours she was spending sitting on the floor working. She needed a break. While Hwa went happily into the kitchen to start on making food, his version of stress relief, luckily for everyone else, she decided to take a shower and do something to relax.

Candle in hand, she headed down the hall to their bathroom, deciding that, while a bath was tempting, a hot shower sounded much more practical. She put the candle on the counter and stripped off her clothes, tossing them into the ever growing pile of laundry waiting for power to return so the washer would work. With a sigh she stepped in under the water letting the pressure of the hot water run over her tense muscles.

The click of the bathroom door brought her out of her reverie and she poked her head out of the shower to see a mischievous Mingi slipping into the dim room.

“I thought you might be in the bath,” he gave a low chuckle as his hands went to start removing his clothes. “But the shower is good, too.”

“Oh?” She raised her eyebrow at him as she watched him strip.

“Did you know you look really hot when you are deep in thought?” He complimented as he stepped into the shower, taking her face in his hands. All afternoon he had been struggling with being distracted. The way she held her pen, the way she bit her lip when she was thinking. Yunho hadn’t been much better. Every fifteen minutes, Mingi would have sworn, he gave that shy, mouth covering laugh at something Hong Joong said as they studied. Admittedly, he knew they weren’t doing it on purpose, but that hadn’t made it any easier. If it had just been them, he would have pulled them into a make out session in front of the fireplace. But they weren’t and aside from this minor inconvenience, he was glad to have everyone over. It meant he didn’t have to cook, and San had actually been really helpful with one of his finals. 

He leaned in and took her lips kissing them as he walked further under the water. She had set the showerhead on it’s most powerful setting, letting the water massage her sore muscles. Now it sent harsh streams of water onto her head which ran down into her face. The rivulets of water ran down, dribbling over her nostrils, blocking her breathing. She pulled back with a gasp, trying to catch her breath. Mingi reached up, adjusting the showerhead to put out a wide but gentle stream of water and tilted it to rain down on both of them.

“Poor Mingi,” she breathed quietly over the sound of the water against the times. “Have you been so needy? You know you can always ask for a little break.”

“I came now,” he pointed out, one hand moving down her stomach to tease his way to the apex of her thighs. 

“Are we doing this in the shower then?” She asked, running her fingers through his damp hair.

“Up for some good, clean fun?” He joked, though there was a spark behind his eyes.

“Just because we are in the shower doesn’t mean it has to be clean,” she licked along the line of a rivulet of water that trickled down his cheek. “Let’s see how fast you can take my breath away.”

“I’m on a timer?” He laughed, his lips going to the side of her neck.

“Everyone is waiting for us,” she reminded him. “Someone might come looking for us. What if it wasn’t even our Yunho?”

“I might have to kill them,” Mingi let out a harsh laugh. “At the very least for interrupting,” his teeth nibbled further down her neck, making her shiver. “I guess we’ll have to be quiet and fast. Can you do that kitten?”

“I’ve never been the best at staying quiet,” she admitted. “Maybe you’ll have to help me.”

Mingi gave her a wicked smile and slid a finger inside her. He watched her face, enjoying the blissful expression that bloomed at his intrusion. She gave a hissing moan at the feel.

“Shhhh,” He reminded her. “We’re trying not to invite other guests, remember?”

“You always feel so good,” She whined.

“Maybe I can help.” As he moved his finger in and out, brushing over her clit as he slid in and out, the other hand came up to grasp her throat, squeezing lightly with any sound she made. He added another finger and began using his thumb to make teasing circles around her clit, deliberately increasing the rise of her pleasure.

She panted his name, her head moving back to rest against the cool tiles as water ran down her face and body. He had learned well how to touch her in a way that brought her quickly when he wanted to. It wasn’t often either of her boys liked quickies, stolen moments, but when they did, they knew her body like a familiar tune, hitting all the right notes without thought.

As she neared her orgasm, he gripped her throat tighter. “Squeeze my hand if it’s too tight or I hold it too long.” He instructed, waiting for her nod before he leaned in to take her lips as his hands kept working. He ate her choked moan as she came around his fingers, her body throbbing around him. As much as he needed her, to be in her, he needed this. He needed to know that the moment was at least as good for her.

When the peak of her orgasm had passed, her hand went to his wrist, squeezing it to let him know she needed a moment. He pulled back and took his hand from her throat, moving it down to caress her breast. The pad of his thumb teased the pert peak of her nipple, sending a shiver over her skin.

“Are you ready for me,” Mingi murmured against her ear.

“Please,” she nodded, pressing his cheek to hers. He grabbed her around the thighs and wedged her between him and the cool tiled wall. Guiding her thighs around him, he pressed himself against her core. His erection was warm and hard and velvety against her. He used one arm and the weight of his body to hold her up as he used his other hand to angle himself to enter her. She wrapped her arms over his shoulders, holding herself close to him.

“Tell me if I’m too hard,” He said tightly as he let her body sink down on his length. She nodded, tucking her head into the crook of his neck. Sighing at the feeling, he let himself enjoy the feeling of her enveloping him for a moment. Whenever he was inside of either of them it gave him the sense of acceptance and wanting he had always craved. They loved him body and soul and told him as much with their touch as with their words.

“You could never hurt me,” She soothed, running her fingers through his hair as she nuzzled his cheek.

“It would be so easy,” Mingi shook his head. “You're so small, so easy to hold like this.”

“I’m not so delicate,” she chuckled, pulling him into a wet kiss. “Take me babe; fill me up. Make me cum again before we go back out there and eat dinner like nothing happened.”

“Do you think Yunho will be mad,” Mingi chuckled nervously.

“I think he’ll wish he had thought of it first,” she giggled before it occurred to her to ask. “Why didn’t you bring him back with you?”

“He was busy talking to San,” Mingi admitted.

“Poor Yunho,” she smiled. “We can make it up to him later though.”

“Yeah, later,” he agreed, lifting her hips and angling them to allow him to thrust most easily. He snapped his hips into her, drawing a hiss from her lips as she arched in his arms. The water flowed over them as he took her, warming their skin in the cool air. Steam rose from its warmth, but it couldn’t rival the warm comfort of her body as it hugged and held him. Mingi moved with an enthusiastic abandon, hoping to bring them both before anyone missed them.

“You feel so good,” she breathed in his ear, loving the contrast of the cold tiles and his hot grip.

“Can...can you tell me you love me?” He asked tensely, feeling himself getting close, but not quite there yet. He loved hearing them confess how much they loved him, how much they wanted him as he held them, took them.

“I love you,” she said with all the warmth in her heart. “I love what you do to me. I love the way you feel and the way you taste. I love your smile and your laugh. I love the way you take my hand when you sit beside me. I love the way you kiss up my thigh to ask for permission to taste me. I love the way you call out when you cum.”

Her words had the desired effect. There was nothing that drove him more than knowing how much he mattered to the people he loved. He mattered to them.  _ This _ wouldn’t have been the same with just anyone. This feel, this act, was deep as he drove into her, as he made her body sing with his touch.

He came, holding himself deep inside her body. Her words had pulled him over and he let himself become lost in the sensation and emotion as he filled her. As he felt his limbs getting tired, he pulled himself out and let her feet return to the floor of the shower.

“You didn’t...a second time,” he skirted around saying that he hadn’t been able to make her cum again. “I didn’t last long enough.”

“No, no,” she shook her head and chided gently. “I did before and we really do need to get back to everyone.”

As she moved to get back under the water to rinse herself off, Mingi reached up and took the shower head off its mount. He switched it to the pulse setting and turned her to face the wall with the nob that controlled the pressure and temperature of the water.

“Put your hands on the wall and stand like this.” He slid a knee between her thighs as he guided her hands to the wall.

“Why?” She managed to ask before she felt that same hand travel up her arm and back to encircle her throat. With his other hand he angled the shower head to hit her between her legs. She took in a sharp breath as the rhythm of the water gave her a burst of sensation.

“Two birds with one stone,” he smirked slightly. While the water rinsed away the drizzles of his cum that were slowly working their way out of her, it could also give her that last push she needed to reach that second orgasm he was determined she would have before they were done.

The pulsing water sent bursts of an almost painful pleasure through her as Mingi’s fingers squeezed lightly on either side of her throat, not so much cutting off her air as it did the thrumming pulse there. As the pulsing beat built the pleasure low in her stomach, she could feel an intoxicating lightheadedness starting to fog her brain. She tapped his hand and he loosened his grip, leaving his hand there more as a stroke than a grip. Her breathing grew more rapid as a rush of blood came back to her brain.

“I’m gonna—“ she stuttered out before Mingi’s hand came to cover her mouth, muting the moan he knew was coming. He kept the pulsing flow between her legs as he felt them tense and quiver. Under his hand he could feel the low moan of hers that he hid. Finally, he was satisfied and gently removed the shower head from its position.

Returning it to its mount, he turned it back to the gentler setting and pulled the body wash and sponge off the small shelf. He washed her and then himself, allowing her to take a moment to relax and recover as he did. Together they stepped out and dried off, feeling refreshed and smelling of strawberries.

“Feeling hungry,” he asked, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck.

“I’m actually really hungry now,” she gave him a  _ gee I wonder why that could be _ look before slipping her flannel pajamas on, figuring it was better than putting something else on that she would just wear for the few hours that were left before bed. Mingi slipped his pajama pants and an old t-shirt on and they both returned to the candlelit kitchen to find they were just in time for dinner to be served.

Yunho shot the damp pair a knowing look and shook his head as he smiled. He had noticed Mingi being antsy most of the day. He had figured he could survive until bedtime for something, but, it seemed, Mingi hadn’t been as patient. Luckily everyone had been busy and had barely noticed when the impatient boy had slipped off after their girl. He might be impatient, but he had been discreet, Yunho had to give him that. He took a seat beside him at the table and leaned over to give him a kiss on his still warm from the shower cheek.

“You always smell so nice after a shower,” Yunho teased with dancing eyes.

“I would have brought you…” Mingi whispered so no one else could hear over the conversation.

“It’s okay,” Yunho assured him. “I had fun catching up with San. Not  _ that much _ fun, of course.” Both boys broke into giggles, drawing gazes from around the table, including hers and they waved away the attention, declining to let everyone in on just what had been quite so funny.


End file.
